His Eye Colour's Green
by WallxArt4ever
Summary: She's Bitter Sweet Reversed! Same Format different song, Storys' Different too! Artemis Sits in Her Bed and Sing A song About someone Special, Any guesses? :3 Please R&R!


**A/N So this is my other "Song based" Story, this time it's about Artemis. I made this because i thought people liked my other one!**

**Summary: Artemis goes to room, Pulls out her guitar from under her bed. And Starts to sing. When Artemis is getting really into it, Wally walks by.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own YJ or their characters, and i don't own the song I'd Lie it is rightfully owned by Taylor Swift and her record co.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Artemis' P.O.V**

Another night out fighting crime, Today it was the witch boy, He's so annoying.. After the shower, and the constant talking I need to go to my room. I mean I love Megan but sometimes she won't stop talking.. Anyways. When i'm at my room I make sure the door is closed. Then i walk over to my bed and pull out my accustic guitar, It's a stero typical guitar, the tan one, I sit crossed legged on my bed, and start to do simple calming Stokes to calm me down, and help me to relax.

**Wally's P.O.V**

As I walk into the cave I notice that everyone did their usual, you know.. Conner punching in the training room, Megan baking, Dick, I mean Robin, On the computer, or pranking someone. Kal cleaning, watching over everyone, etc. But Artemis, In her room.. Again... We would usually bicker about who fought better. But she disapeared.. I know she's in her room. I wonder what she does in there anyways.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

"I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyes." I sing out loud. Im happy these doors are sound proof. For times like these I would kill the person who walked in on me. "He'll never fall in love he swears As he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong I don't think it ever crossed his mind" I stop at realization that im singing a love song.. I usually sing about the night, but never a love song..

**Wally's P.O.V**

Maybe I should just go talk to her. So I walk over down the hallway, I pass Megans door, Kal's door, Robins door, Then Conners door. My Door. and finally Artemis' door. I give it a small knock. But before I do, I hear singing. That can't be Artemis.. Right? I just shrug it off. And knock.

_***Knock Knock Knock***_

**Artemis' P.O.V**

I jumped at the sound of someone knocking at my door. I quickly hop off my bed and throw my guitar under my bed. I look around seeing if i missed anything. Then I look back. I walk to my door and open it. Wally. "Baywatch?" I ask looking up into his bright green eyes. _He's Wally Artemis, Wally! _I Shake my head trying to tell my self to shut up. "um, I-I I got a joke you'll love!" He says. A Joke? Oh well. "ok, go right ahead!" I say letting him walk into my room. "ok,ok Knock Knock." He says with a big smile. I sigh with a smile at the fact that he's going to tell me a knock knock joke. "whos there?" "Interupting Cow!" "Interupting cow wh-" "MOOOOO!" I stare at him for a moment, then I Give him a small chuckle and A warm Smile. Not because it's funny, But at how stupid that joke is. "alright Baywatch, Time to go.." I say pushing him out. "Told you, you'd like it." He says walking the rest of the way out. As I close the door I feel a small smile creep on my lips. I grab my guitar and sit back on my bed. "He tells a joke I fake a smile and I know all his favorite songs. And I could tell you his eye colours' Green he loves to argue born on the seventeenth." Ohmigod! Im singing about Wally!

**Wally's P.O.V**

As I walk away from her door I realize of how stupid i must of looked telling her that joke. But I hear it again. That singing. I walk back over to her room. It was louder than Before, because the now the door wasn't compleatly closed. I open it just a bit just to be able to see Artemis. She was singing! And surprisingly very good. "His mother's beautiful he has his fathers eyes and if asked me if i loved him, I'd Lie." Artemis sang. I walk into her room. I see that her eyes were closed, but singing beautiful. "He looks around the room Innocently overlooks the truth Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long? He sees everything black and white Never let nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine" And I had to say something. "Who are you singing about?" I Ask I t startles her. She falls backward off her bed. I run over to her. "Are you okay beautiful?" I ask with a smirk. Now her whole face id red, And hope not red with anger. "y-yes" She says looking away in embaressment. "I liked your song." I say helping her up. I take her Guitar and sit n her bed. Then I start to sing, very oddly because I'm not the best. "She stands there then walks away My god if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you..."

* * *

**A/N I know it's super Cheesy but yeah. I Kind of changed the song a bit so it matches. Here are the parts i changed:**

**My Version: She stands there then walks away My god if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you...**

**Original: He stands there then walks away My god if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you...**

**My Version: His mother's beautiful he has his fathers eyes and if asked me if i loved him, I'd Lie.**

**Original: His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie**

** My Version: And I could tell you his eye colours' Green**

** Original: And I could Tell You His favorite Colours Green**

**Yeah here are the rest of the lyrics if you want them;**

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**  
**I think he can see through everything**  
**But my heart**  
**First thought when I wake up is**  
**My god he's beautiful**  
**So I put on my make up**  
**And pray for a miracle**

**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green**  
**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**  
**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**  
**And if you asked me if I love him**  
**If you asked me if I love him**  
**I'd lie**

* * *

**WallxArt4ever**


End file.
